Medicine
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: Take the damn medicine!" Since when had Kurogane become a babysitter for idiots? “I’ll make you a deal, If Kuro-chan feeds it to me, mummy will take it.” - Fye's ill, Kurogane's annoyed, it can only be Kurofye fluff!


**A/N: ****I wrote this to cheer myself up. I know exactly how Fye-chan feel's at the beginning of this, I based his cold on the one I currently have that has kept me in bed for the last three days =( **

**I only wish I had someone like Kuro-puppy (or better yet, Fye-kun!) to nurse me better.**

**Of course, this is KuroFye (just like my last two oneshots for Tsubasa). Although, speaking of Tsubasa fics, I am currently working on (and hope to start putting up soon) a multiple chapter Tsubasa fic that is Fye/OC (with Kurofye as well, of course!) watch out for it!**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I really need to tell you that I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles? I don't, by the way, although I own many amazing chibi pictures of Fye that my best friend has drawn for me =)**

**Medicine**

He'd had cold before, but nothing like this. The odd sniffle, sneeze, sore throat, yes. This was something else; everything hurt, breathing, moving…

Huddling closer into his thick duvet, Fye let a little moan escape his sore throat. Being ill sucked.

"Kuro-pin…" the blonde mage moaned quietly, coughing into his hand.

The group had arrived in this new world a week ago, and Fye had promptly fallen sick. The princess had wanted to ask Yuuko for a cure, but Fye had refused. Even for something as small as a cure for a cold there would be a price; the group couldn't afford to sacrifice anything for something so trivial.

From the corner of the room where he sat reading manga, the ninja raised his head slightly. "What?" Kurogane asked bluntly.

"Kurorin is so mean," Fye mumbled. "It hurts."

"Then don't talk," Kurogane grunted, turning the page.

"Ne, but I'm bored," Fye protested lamely. It was hard to imagine being bored when he was in so much discomfort, feeling so ill, but somehow the blonde mage managed it.

"Not my problem," the ninja said, not looking up from his page. Fye pouted, snuggling deeper into the covers. The simple movement brought on a fresh round of choking, forcing him to sit up and take a sip from the glass of water placed beside his bed. Kurogane glanced up from his book, sighed and climbed to his feet.

"Tch, since when have I been a babysitter for idiots?" he mumbled under his breath, walking out of the room, before returning moments later, a bottle of disgusting looking liquid in his hand. "Drink it," he demanded, thrusting the bottle at Fye.

"I don't want to, Kuro-sama," Fye protested weakly. Kurogane had been expecting that, the mage had been refusing the medicine since the kid picked it up the morning before. He had to admit, the stuff looked and smelt disgusting; but apparently it worked well.

"Just drink the bloody thing," Kurogane snapped. "Stop being such a child, mage."

Fye sniffed and turned his head to the side. Kurogane let out a sigh of exasperation.

"It won't kill you," the ninja grumbled, annoyed with Fye for being so difficult. Why couldn't the blonde just be a man and take it?

_Because he's not like you._

"It might," Fye mumbled, sneezing. He glanced at the bottle in Kurogane's hand and shuddered at the thick, muddy brown liquid inside. Kurogane couldn't really expect him to drink _that_, could he? What happened to the sticky sweet medicine they had on so many of the other worlds they'd visited.

"Che, I give up," Kurogane growled, slamming the bottle down on the table and heading to the door.

"Don't leave, Kuro-muu," Fye pleaded lamely. Kurogane hesitated at the door. If he left the mage now he would only regret it. The ninja released an annoyed sigh and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hurry up and drink that medicine," he demanded.

"Kuro-daddy is so strict," Fye said quietly, glancing wearily at the medicine. _Cough_. "Do I have too?"

"Yes."

A thin arm snaked out from the thick duvet, reaching towards the bottle but hesitating halfway there.

"If mummy drinks the cure, will daddy sleep with me tonight?" Fye asked, managing a weak smile in Kurogane's direction.

"Hell no," came the ninja's quick response. What was with the mage? Why was he so… weird?

"Please~?" Fye moaned. "Fye-mummy likes to cuddle up in daddy's warmth."

Kurogane glared at him.

"Just take the damn medicine already, mage."

"No," the blonde said stubbornly, his tired blue eyes glaring defiantly at the ninja.

"Fine," Kurogane shrugged. "You're not hurting anyone but yourself by not taking the cure."

"You don't know it'll cure me," Fye protested, his voice hoarse and dry. "It could kill me, and then what would you tell our kids?"

"They're not _our_ kids." Kurogane glared. Fye ignored him.

"How do you think our dear Sakura-chan would handle the news of mummy's death?"

"You're ridiculous," Kurogane growled, frustrated at the annoying blonde who started choking again. Annoyed, Kurogane walked over to the bed, glaring down at Fye as he finished coughing. "Don't you want the pain to go away?" he asked evenly. Fye nodded weakly, his large blue eyes staring into Kurogane's crimson pair. "Then drink the damn stuff! According to the kid, it works wonders."

"I'll make you a deal," Fye sniffed eventually. "If Kuro-chan feeds it to me, mummy will take it."

Kurogane blinked.

"What?! Che, what kind of stupid – " he stopped, hesitating at the face Fye was making. Why did he always have to find the damn mage so attractive?

"Pleeeeaseee~?" Fye asked weakly. "I think if daddy gives it to me, the medicine will be better."

"Tch, of all the..! Fine! Damn it, mage!" Kurogane picked up the bottle and spoon. Grumbling to himself he poured some of the thick liquid onto the spoon, wrinkling his nose at the smell. Feeling incredibly foolish he turned the spoon to face Fye, thrusting the liquid forward. "Open," he demanded.

Fye pouted. "That's not how you do it," the blonde whined. "You're supposed to pretend to be an aeroplane!"

"Heck no," Kurogane growled. "I'm doing as you asked, so just drink the stuff will you!?" Pulling a face, Fye obediently opened his mouth, scowling in disgust at the taste of the gooey medicine. With effort the blonde swallowed, pulling a face.

_Achoo_! Sniff.

"That," Fye said, his voice clearer, "was disgusting."

"It says to take two spoonfuls," Kurogane told him, amused. Fye pouted, looking far too cute.

"Do I have too, Kuro-kins?"

"Yes. And my names Kurogane, damn it!"

"I'll call you by your name when you call me by mine, Kurorin," Fye responded, opening his mouth for his second spoonful and winkling his nose as he swallowed the foul liquid. Pulling a face, Fye took a large gulp of water; trying, and failing, to get rid of the favour.

"Better?" Kurogane asked, amused.

"Nope," Fye shook his head. "Kuro-puppy, why does it taste so gross?"

"How the hell should I know?" the ninja asked, shrugging. "How do you feel?"

"Other than the disgusting taste in my mouth, I already feel much better! Hyuu! Kuro-sama was right! The medicine really did work!" Happily, Fye threw his arms around Kurogane's neck, startling the ninja.

"Wha? What are you doing mage?" he demanded, trying to pry the blonde from him.

"Hyuu! I love Kuro-daddy!" the blonde squealed, his throat already much better; speaking didn't hurt any more. It seemed that what the medicine lacked in appeal, it made up for in effectiveness.

Annoyingly, Kurogane felt his cheeks heat up slightly as the blonde clung to him, his blonde hair tickling Kurogane's face.

"Let go," he grunted. Fye clung to him tighter, shifting his head to stare at Kurogane.

"Hyuu~ Kuro-che is blushing!"

"Get off!"

"Ooh, he's blushing even more!" Fye cheered. "Is daddy embarrassed with mummy's attention?" His face was so close to the ninjas, his lips tantalizingly close.

"Shut up," Kurogane growled. "If you don't, I'll make you," the ninja threatened.

"Oooh, daddy is so mean! All I wanted to do was show him lo-mph!" Fye's eyes widened as Kurogane's lips pressed against his. As the ninja pushed him to the bed, his lips never leaving his, Fye let his eyes flutter shut.

"You're right," Kurogane breathed, his warm breath tickling Fye's face, as the mage slowly opened his eyes. "It does taste disgusting!" Fye smiled cheerfully in response.

"Does that mean daddy _will_ be spending the night?" Fye teased, as Kurogane drew away slightly, still pinning the smaller man down underneath him.

"Shut up!" he growled, returning his lips to Fye's in what he now knew was an effective (and very nice) was of shutting up the annoying blonde.


End file.
